The invention relates to a method and system for supplying water to cooling towers.
Cooling towers are compact, energy-efficient devices for rejecting heat into the ambient air. The essential physical process is that of water evaporation in air that is distant from its moisture saturation conditions to an extent that varies according to local climatic conditions. Since the latent heat of water is very high, i.e. in the range of 2500 kJ/kg under atmospheric pressure, a low evaporation rate is needed to cool the flow of circulating liquid water. It has been known since 1976 that cooling towers may be a source of vectorization of pathogenic bacteria such as legionella. This vectorization takes place through liquid aerosols with a well-defined size ranging from 0.5 to 6 micrometers, i.e. 0.5 to 6 10−6 m. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to define a method and a system by which it is possible to eliminate these aerosols or micro-droplets.